Jeremy's Story
by Trunks888
Summary: This is Our hero's take of the events that took place in my storys,A Dream come true,A dream reviewed,And the dream rolls on:) Please read them and this Thanks:)
1. Default Chapter

HI,  
  
this is a spin off from my series that started with the story  
  
A dream come true.  
  
This is from Jeremy's Point of view of events that happened in his life.  
  
all will be him talking.  
  
Please read and review and if ya wanna know who he is and all that  
  
Read my stories(  
  
Thanks  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeremy's Story.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
  
If you wish to read this so be it but I must worn you it's not for those  
  
Weak of hart.  
  
My story's truly like something out of the movies  
  
but with out the happy ending.  
  
You see all my life I have dreamed of being something more than  
  
I was. But never thought there could be much to my life.  
  
Here I was a weak handicapped boy nothing to look forword to  
  
in life. All's I had was my dream's who would have ever thought them dreams could come true. I sure didn't.  
  
I remember the day clearly. I had gotten some new tapes  
  
of dragonballz in the mail on this day who could have known  
  
That these tapes would change my life forever  
  
well I was set to watch them when suddenly my room filled with a light.  
  
so bright I couldn't hardly keep my eyes open  
  
I do remember it was a very warm light to but  
  
man I was so afraid I thought something blew up and I was dead me.  
  
The next thing I know I was falling and falling and then was hit by something.  
  
Later I found out it was blast that I was hit by and the blast came from a monster  
  
and that monster was from the world I now call the z world.  
  
boy I was in totally shock at these events here I was  
  
taken to a place that I never would have thought real.  
  
not only that by I find that I'm no longer handicapped. Before long I got to know Goku, Gohan, Goten, all the people from dragonball z.  
  
and in time I was even trained by Goku,.  
  
However part of me was very sad for I didn't know if I would ever make it home  
  
and unlucky for me the dragonball's had just been used not long before this  
  
so I had to wait a year to try and wish my self home.  
  
over that year I trained very hard and tried to make the best of it and enjoy this  
  
but at night I couldn't help by cry for I missed my family  
  
That was a long year I'll say that.  
  
but don't get me wrong it wasn't all bad I enjoyed so much of it  
  
with my new friends and when the day finaly came that I was to be wished home  
  
I knew I would miss them all very much.  
  
Just about the time my wish was to be made it hit me  
  
I could wish to be able to go back to my world and this one when ever I want.  
  
I didn't know if this was possible but I had to try it.  
  
and sure enough it worked.  
  
I tell you one thing I'll never for get the feeling of joy when I got home again.  
  
What made this really neat was I got to go home just minuts after I left.  
  
that was a good thing for not long after I got there my mom had gotten up  
  
and I told her what happened of course she thought I was jokeing so I thought i would show her my powers.  
  
I hopped they would work so she wouldn't think I was crazy  
  
heck I think in side I wondered if I was crazy and wanted to prove my self wrong  
  
Sure enough I still had control over my KI in my world too.  
  
it wasn't long until my family all new about this.  
  
Really I don't think any of us knew how to handle it  
  
for stuff like this only happens in the movies so we had thought in the past.  
  
Can you imagine our feelings? Anyways.  
  
time past and I would Go back toe the z world often at first  
  
we even had some good battles but over time I started coming less and less.  
  
Just ran out of time for I had gotten a job and so many things going on  
  
And looking back on these events I think I just got tired and needed rest.  
  
But one day unexpected events changed that forever.  
  
In the next chapter of my story I will go into this.  
  
I must worn you that the later parts of my story are very very sad.  
  
so you have been warned.  
  
Thanks for reading until the next chapter CYA 


	2. Ch2

So you stuck around for the next part of my story.  
  
So I truly thank you.  
  
Anyways on with the story.  
  
I remember the day it all got interesting  
  
I was at home one day just playing some games on my computer  
  
when I heard a Knock on the door .  
  
So of course I got up and went to the door but to my surprise  
  
once there I didn't see anyone so I opened it up and was about to step out when I noticed  
  
A letter fallow .  
  
As I opened it I wasn't sure what I would find but never thought it would be what it was.  
  
I remember the words very well they are burned into my mind for ever .  
  
It said  
  
" ..........................................................................  
  
THIS IS A WARRNING  
  
on 09/11/2002  
  
A great force will come  
  
and you will be this worlds only hope.  
  
Train hard and make it to a level you never knew.  
  
But strength will not be all you need.  
  
You must rely on friends from your past.  
  
or you will fail.  
  
For they will be your true power..  
  
..............."  
  
I looked over it looking for the person's who wrote it's name  
  
but could not find one at this point I got a strange feeling,  
  
You would think I would just think it was a buddy playing a prank on me.  
  
I keep trying to tell me self that but just didn't believe it I didn't think anyone  
  
could come up with something like that with out knowing about my powers and  
  
I was sure no one did.  
  
And the feelings that came over me were just blowing my mind.  
  
It should be a joke but some how I knew it was not.  
  
So I did the only thing I felt might bring some answers to me  
  
I went to the z world.  
  
I was sure bulma could find the answers for me,  
  
Once there I rang the doorbell and When Bulma seen me show almost knocked me  
  
over she gave me the biggest hug I had ever had I think.  
  
I guess I hadn't been around much and was a little missed.  
  
Anyways after all that was sad and done I got her to run some test on the paper.  
  
After what seemed like forever the test were done and bulma began to read the results  
  
of them .  
  
By the look on her face I could tell something was wrong  
  
Then she looked up about me and said,  
  
" Well Jeremy It's telling me  
  
There is no finger prints or even energy reading coming from it  
  
It don't make since.  
  
For all living things give off little energy  
  
yet there isn't the slightest trace of it Other than our own of course.  
  
I think there is something truly strange about this letter.  
  
and I really don't know what to tell you ether.  
  
said bulma ."  
  
Then I remember my words clearly  
  
I found it hard to speak as I said "  
  
Well I guess I know what I need to start doing.  
  
I got to train if this letter his true I need to be ready  
  
for what ever comes up... "  
  
I had felt the feeling even stronger at this point so I made up my mind and train and I'm glade I did.  
  
Over the next week or so I pushed my self very hard trying to get to a new level as it stated in the letter.  
  
I even went as far as having Bulma make me Gravity enhancing band's for my arms and legs  
  
arms and leg's  
  
so no matter what I was doing my body would be getting a work out.  
  
I will say this that was tuff specially when I was at work.  
  
It was funny to see the way the people I worked with  
  
looked when they would see my get worn out pretty fast.  
  
for they had never seen me so much as breath heavy and here I was all worn out.  
  
I would just say I been working out a lot and had weights on.  
  
Boy they sure didn't know how much weight I had on LOL..  
  
Now time seemed to pass very fast at this point in my life for before I knew it  
  
There was only a few days left until the dated I had been awaiting.  
  
Since if all this did come true there was a chance I would die  
  
so I had a party.  
  
Seeing so many of my friends and family was great but  
  
I was a little sad. I wanted to tell them all what may happen so I could say good-bye to them  
  
incase I did die, but felt I could not do that.  
  
So only my Mom, Dad, and Brother knew about this  
  
before long the party was all over and I was resting about then I had a thought.  
  
If the day came when I was going to fight for the world like stated in the letter.  
  
Some one may know who I am and that wouldn't be good.  
  
So with a few days until time for  
  
I had bulma make me a suit that was much like sayajin armor.  
  
It came out better than I could have thought it was perfect.  
  
Well anyways I got to go  
  
I know this parts been slow but I promise the next  
  
Will start picking up for the next part of my life is when it got crazy.  
  
So take care and until the next chapter.  
  
CYA 


	3. CH3

Hello,  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read Chapter three in my story.  
  
anyways on with the story.  
After a few days of waiting the day finally arrived.  
  
Man I was freakin nervous not only about the fight I thought I would be in soon  
  
but from a talk I had with bulma.  
  
You see a few days before I had asked her about the chances of taking some one  
  
to the z world with me. Just incase I could win and I needed Goku and the other Z fighters help.  
  
And what she told me freaked me out  
  
You see she had once told me that if I tried to bring some one with me there or back to my world it may kill me or mess up the dimensional door way created by my ability  
  
to come to the world.  
  
So Now I went and asked her  
  
What she thought my chances were  
  
she told me "Well Since I don't know much about that  
  
I can only give you a guess  
  
I say there's a 60% chance something would go wrong  
  
but that still leave's a 40% chance it wouldn't.  
  
I Wont tell you to try it or not to try it  
  
But I just want to suggest  
  
that you only do it if there is no other choice."  
  
Of course I agreed it would be the very last thing I did.  
  
But hearing hear say those words brought a chill to me.  
  
Anyways now that you know all about that  
  
let's get on to the day I had waited for.  
I got up early that day ready for the fight  
  
but waited many hours and nothing happened  
  
I almost gave up on anything happening.  
  
But Just before sunset I felt a huge Ki.  
  
I had never in my life felt anything like this.  
  
I was in total shock I couldn't even move for a while.  
  
I could tell it was coming closer and closer to the earth  
  
so I hurried and told my family good bye and I loved them  
  
and put on my armor and headed off to around where I thought it would come.  
  
Luckily it was in a open area no people or houses around just grass for as the eye could see.  
  
Well with just moments of landing there my self I seen a very large ship come down to the ground.  
  
At this point I was shaking in my boots  
  
Then smoke shot from the door of the ship and it opened.  
  
Then I heard one of the deepest creepiest voices I ever hear.  
  
Ask me if I was the protector of the planet.  
  
I never thought of my self as one  
  
but I guess I was fighting for it so at the moment I was  
  
so I answered yes.  
  
And then the voice said that  
  
I would die and the planet would be his.  
  
Incase this was true I had to know  
  
about him and I managed to say "  
  
Well if you want to take me on  
  
I have no choice But will you tell me this  
  
Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
Now I don't know if I really expected him to answer or not  
  
but he did.  
  
He said my name is zoltor and  
  
I'm a great fighter who steals energy from planets  
  
and make it my own and your planet strong with energy and  
  
will do me a little good...  
  
HA Ha.  
  
Now enough with the talk  
  
let's get this over with so i can move on to the next planet."  
  
In hope to get him to back down  
  
I told him I was much stronger than I looked.  
  
But this only made him want to fight me more.  
  
He said to show him this power of mine  
  
and that he would show me one greater.  
  
Now that really freaked me  
  
but before I could think to much about being afraid  
  
zoltor came Flying at me  
  
At first I was holding my own with him  
  
We were going back and forth blow for blow.  
  
But then suddenly his power and speed shot way up  
  
And then he started hitting me  
  
no matter how hard I tried I could not seem to block it  
  
or manage to hit him.  
  
Then he blasted me with a Huge Ki blast and this sent me smashing in the ground.  
  
My body was pretty torn up at this point.  
  
And in that moment It was like a voice was in my head  
  
Saying" REMEMBER THE FRIENDS FROM THE PAST USE  
  
THEM TO SAVE THE DAY  
  
IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU SHALL WIN THIS."  
  
Over and over he said this.  
  
That's when I made up my mind with no other options left  
  
I Reached my hand up and stuck my finger on my  
  
forehead and teleported back home.  
  
Now don't for get I was hardly able to move my body. But I managed and I called to my family.  
  
When they heard my voice they came running.  
  
Before they could say a word to me I cut them of by saying  
  
words that I knew would bother them more than they would me I said"  
  
Dear family I love you all very much  
  
But I'm going to have to go  
  
and I don't know if I'll be back.  
  
This guy is to strong for me by far  
  
I can't win alone.  
  
I need to take him to the dbz world with me  
  
and have the other's help.  
  
And well... there's a chance i will not be able to  
  
make it back.  
  
But don't worry I will be alive  
  
I have to go now  
  
Take care of one another and remember I love you all  
  
and never give up hope of my coming back  
  
I will do all i can to be back."  
  
And with all that said and done teleported  
  
back to where that evil fighter  
  
stood.  
  
Once there I heard Zoltor say, "So you didn't chicken out after all  
  
I was hoping you would come back so we can end this."  
  
Before he could say any more I teleported behind him and  
  
then teleported both of us to the z world.  
We landed in the dbz world with in seconds.  
  
It sure took a lot out of me taking us both to that world  
  
and my body had already be beat up pretty bad so that made it even harder.  
  
But some how I still managed to get up and  
  
try and fight Just hoping I could by time for help to get there.  
  
in just seconds Zoltor .came smashing into me.  
  
I tried to use his mind and contact Son goku  
  
and vegeta.  
  
But I was being beat up so bad  
  
I could hardly think and could only hope the message got through.  
  
Just when I felt I couldn't take any more.  
  
I felt 4 large ki's heading my way .  
  
I knew this was my friends I was worried about them  
  
for zoltor was strong but I still thought they could handle him.  
  
I also noticed zoltor's attacks stoped I guess he sinced them to  
  
because he said "so it looks like you have some friends on the way  
  
that's why you brought me here( Side note:at this time I just had to think DUH dude why else would I teleport you some where LOL but of course didn't say that out loud).  
  
But boy it's not going to matter  
  
they have some good power but still nothing to match mine  
  
you will still be defeated this day and they shall be too.  
  
I'm sure they will thank you for brining them to there grave.  
  
Now that's when I Shouted Zoltor I wouldn't count them out just yet  
  
They might surprise you.  
  
He just said laughed said we will see.  
  
of course he had no idea of the fight he would face soon.  
  
Well anyways before he could say any more.  
  
Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta san and Trunks san Landed near me.  
  
With his voice cracking with worry Goku asked if was alright?  
  
of course I wasn't but forsome crazy reason I said  
  
":Well son Kun i been better.."  
Then Vegeta shouted " for Trunks take the me back to there house and  
  
have you're his mom get me the doctor.  
  
Of course vegeta didn't say it that nicly but I'm sure you get the idea.  
  
Anyways  
  
Trunks just said "Right Papa"  
  
and Picked me up and put me over his shoulder and headed off to his home.  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I'm going to end this part of the story here.  
  
I'm worn out I have been in the gravity room all day and need some rest  
  
so I take care and please stick around for the next chapter  
  
witch will be coming soon.  
  
Thanks.  
Jeremy 


End file.
